This project involves the application of microprocessor technology and improved man-machine interface methods to permit physicians and their associates to communicate more directly with computer record systems. Pilot studies with a dermatologist for four years and gastroenterologist for one year are underway involving medical transactions entered directly by the practicing physicians. The goal is to develop better ways to automate the essential physician contribution to the health care record that is used in both research and patient care.